Aspects of this disclosure relate to computer processing and networking technologies, broadband communications technologies, satellite communications technologies, fiber-optic communications technologies, video processing technologies, and/or multimedia computing technologies. In particular, aspects of this disclosure relate to providing enhanced content in these various contexts.
In currently existing multimedia content distribution systems and multimedia content consumption systems, captioning functionalities may be implemented to provide various ways of including and/or displaying captions representing transcripts of the audio portions of various multimedia programs. As technology continues to develop, however, it may be desirable to provide more convenient, usable, and/or advanced captioning functionalities.